


Photographs

by orphan_account



Series: Photographs [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Paris, Anal Sex, Artist Harry, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Photographer Louis, Photography, Romantic Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vanilla Kink, french! harry
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest zafascynowany ideą miasta zakochanych, a pewien piękny i młody francuz postanawia mu pomóc przyjrzeć się jej z bliska. Bardzo bliska.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Zaczynam od początku. Po prostu. :)

Życie jest pełne tajemnic. Sami dokonujemy ważniejszych lub mniej w nim wyborów. Wszystko jest początkiem czegoś wyjątkowego, czegoś fascynującego. Takie małe rzeczy dostrzegają tylko dzieci, dlatego już wtedy możemy odkryć w sobie coś, co pokieruje naszym losem. Tak było z pasją Louisa do fotografii.

Narodziła się, gdy chodził jeszcze do szkoły podstawowej. Był marzycielem, często zamykającym się w swoim własnym świecie. Uwielbiał dom dziadków. To właśnie tam odkrył czym jest piękno. Chciał zapamiętać wszystko, więc każdego wieczoru odtwarzał w głowie obrazy z całego dnia. Pewnego razu na strychu znalazł zakurzone pudełko. Jak to zwykle bywa, dzieci są nadzwyczaj ciekawe wszystkiego. Znalazł w środku stary aparat fotograficzny, pomiędzy czarno-białymi zdjęciami oraz niewywołanymi negatywami. W końcu nie wiedząc do czego służy, poszedł poprosić dziadka o pomoc i tak zaczęła się cała przygoda Lou.

Od zawsze był śmiałym chłopcem, więc robienie zdjęć przychodziło mu z roku na rok z coraz większą łatwością. Nieważne gdzie i kiedy, wszystko co miało zostać zapamiętane, lądowało na kliszach. Z łazienki zrobił sobie ciemnię i tam też nauczył się wywoływać swoje pierwsze fotografie. Na piętnaste urodziny dostał swój pierwszy profesjonalny aparat. Nic nie równało się jego radości, a uśmiech nie opuszczał jego twarzy. Był szczęśliwy.

Będąc starszym, zaczął fotografować ludzi. Znał na pamięć ich nastroje. Wiedział, kiedy czują się smutni, a kiedy zagubieni. Poznawał się na nich. Dzięki temu, znajdował wspólny język z każdym. Jednak mieszkanie w jednym miasteczku, z czasem przestało wystarczać. Internet nie mógł być mu obcy w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, więc wiedział co na niego czeka.

Marzył, żeby choć na chwilę znaleźć się w innym miejscu. Marzył poznać inną kulturę, innych ludzi. Marzył zobaczyć widoki, którymi zachwycał się przeszukując strony internetowe. Marzył o wyzwaniu. Marzył o Paryżu.

\- Louis, gotowy? – Jego mama stanęła w progu drzwi, krzyżując ramiona.

\- Dosłownie, pół minuty, już schodzę – krzyknął, sprawdzając czy na pewno wziął z sobą paszport, pieniądze oraz inne niezbędne mu drobiazgi. Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na swój pokój, po czym zarzucił plecak na ramię i wziął w rękę walizkę. Nigdy już do niego wrócił.


	2. Rozdział 1

Chcę zmienić swoje życie, chcę zacząć od początku, ale to wcale nie takie proste. Nie chcę się poddawać od razu na starcie, ale nie potrafię ot tak spojrzeć w przyszłość i zobaczyć siebie w pełni szczęścia. Przede mną otworzyły się właśnie drzwi do całkiem nowego świata i boję się, że mogę po prostu nie wykorzystać danej mi szansy.

Muszę w końcu uporządkować swoje życie, zanim zupełnie je zmarnuję. Dlatego tu przyjechałem, do Paryża. Miasta miłości, magicznej atmosfery i uśmiechniętych ludzi. Jeszcze nie zdążyłem nic zobaczyć, a już czuję się tu bardziej swobodnie niż w Anglii. Tutaj nikt mnie nie zna, może to i dobrze… – Louis zamknął pamiętnik z trzaskiem i rzucił go za siebie na łóżko. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do otwartego na oścież okna balkonowego. Na zewnątrz otulił go ciepły podmuch letniego powietrza. Oparł się o barierki i spojrzał przed siebie. Na wprost rozpościerała się wąska uliczka, przy której stały kamienice podobne do tej, w której wynajmował mieszkanie od miłego, starszego Francuza. Niemal na każdym balkonie wisiały girlandy z kwiatów. Małe powierzchnie były zastawione doniczkami z kolorowymi roślinkami. Jednak jego serce skradły tarasy na ich dachach, z altankami, a na niskich brzegach budynku stały lampiony na świeczki. Zastanawiał się czy w tej kamienicy również takowy się znajduje.

To były dosłownie całe ogrody. Otoczone trochę wyższymi drzewkami. Dróżki wyłożone kafelkami, niezliczone ilości kwiatów, cudownie wyglądające altanki, a na skraju niekiedy stały małe stoliczki z krzesłami. Marzenie!

Nawet w Paryżu, w wielkim, zatłoczonym i wiecznie spieszącym się miastem, istnieje trochę piękna innego niż wszystkie. To nie był Londyn. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka, aby dostrzec tą różnicę.

Miał dla siebie przytulne dwa pokoje, łazienkę i kuchnię. To aż nadto jego wymagania, ale skoro stawka nie była wysoka, dlaczego miałby nie skorzystać? Plus, było blisko stacji metra (a to przecież najwygodniejszy sposób na podróżowanie po mieście, chociaż zawsze mógł pojechać rowerem). 

Kiedy jego żołądek zaczął lekko dawać mu się we znaki, wydając dziwne odgłosy, westchnął, przeczesując dłonią swoje włosy. Musiał wybrać się po zakupy. Szybko wsunął na stop swoje białe vansy i opuścił nowe lokum. Wyszedł na cichą i pusta uliczkę. Skierował się w dół rozglądając się na boki. Gdzie niegdzie stały rowery oparte o ściany kamieniczek, drzwi były otwarte, a do jego nozdrzy docierał specyficzny zapach mieszanki lawendy i lilii.

Po kilku minutach spaceru, dojrzał na rogu mały sklepik. Idealnie. Uśmiechając się lekko, powitał młodą dziewczynę stojącą za ladą.

\- Bonsoir, mademoiselle! 

Blondynka odwzajemniła uśmiech, a mały rumieniec wkradł się na jej policzki, przyozdabiając jej brzoskwiniową cerę.

\- Puis-je vous aider? 

\- Je… Puis-je avoir un peu de thé? * – zapytał Louis. Pierwszą i najważniejszą rzeczą była herbata. Od kilku godzin miał na nią ochotę, a w szafce stała tylko kawa, której naprawdę szczerze nienawidził. Nie mógł zrozumieć jak ludzie lubią coś tak okropnego.

Dziewczyna szybko odwróciła się i sięgnęła z półki paczkę z herbatą. 

\- Jesteś z Anglii, prawda? – zapytała wesoło, zaskakując nieco Louisa. Przytaknął głową, na co blondynka klasnęła w ręce. – Wiedziałam! Twój akcent jest śliczny. 

\- Uhm, dzięki. – Chłopak podrapał się w tył głowy, swój wzrok wbijając w podłogę.

\- Och, przepraszam, jeśli powiedziałam coś nie tak! Jestem bardzo bezpośrednia, wybacz. Zawsze mi to mówią. Powinnam w końcu się nauczyć zamykać buzię na kłódkę, ale to nie takie proste jakby się wydawało. Cóż, więc przepraszam. Ach, i mam na imię Cara.

Louis zachichotał na reakcję dziewczyny. Nie dała dojść do słowa, ale to było całkiem urocze – pomyślał. Trochę zakręcona, wesoła; takich ludzi nigdy nie za wiele.

\- Louis – przedstawił się wyciągając do niej dłoń, na co Cara uścisnęła ją przyjaźnie. – I nie jestem zły, naprawdę. To miłe, dziękuję. 

\- Och, to dobrze. Coś jeszcze dla ciebie? 

Cara była nieco wyższa od Louisa, ale za to bardzo szczupła i ładna. Miała wątłe i delikatne dłonie. Blond włosy sięgały jej do pasa, a duże, zielone oczy wręcz hipnotyzowały. Typowa Francuzka. 

\- Czekoladę, poproszę – powiedział radośnie. W dziewczynie było coś naprawdę zaraźliwego, bo Louis poczuł się wyjątkowo swobodnie w jej towarzystwie. 

\- Jaką? – zapytała pogodnie. 

\- A jaką byś mi zaproponowała? – zapytał.

\- Truskawkową! Mogę siedzieć wieczorami i zjeść kilka tabliczek! – wykrzyknęła podekscytowana, sięgając po słodkość. Chłopak roześmiał się. 

\- I jeszcze gdybyś miała jakieś pieczywo…?

\- Jedynie francuskie rogaliki. Ale gdybyś zajrzał do mnie rano z pewnością znajdziesz nie jedno – Cara uśmiechnęła się. – A co cię tu sprowadza, Louis? Nigdy cię tu nie spotkałam wcześniej. – Zapytała z ciekawości, pakując do torebki rogaliki.

\- Jak już zauważyłaś pochodzę z Anglii i przez najbliższy czas mam zamiar tu zostać. Zawsze fascynował mnie Paryż. – Zachwycał się Lou. 

\- A, wiesz co, Paryż jak Paryż, dupy nie urywa. – Powiedziała dziewczyna, na co szatyn się roześmiał. – Idzie się przyzwyczaić. Podobne jak każde inne duże miasto. Może poza niezłymi klubami na La Defense. Dużo ludzi, tłoczno, czasami wydaje mi się, że to nie dla mnie, ale… No cóż. – Posmutniała lekko spuszczając głowę. Louis już chciał zapytać co się stało, lecz uznał, że to może być coś osobistego i lepiej nie dociekać. – To wszystko? – Uśmiech wrócił jej na twarz.

\- Tak, dziękuję. 

\- Płacisz sześć euro i czterdzieści centów – odpowiedziała mu Cara, nabijając uprzednio wszystkie produkty na rachunek. Louis wyciągnął portfel z tylnej kieszeni jeansów i podał dziewczynie odliczoną kwotę. 

\- Dzięki – skinęła głową, wrzucając pieniądze do kasy. – Mam nadzieję, że cię nie przestraszyłam i będziesz miał ochotę mnie tu odwiedzić – przygryzła wargę. 

\- Och, daj spokój – odpowiedział jej Lou. – Z chęcią. Musisz mi powiedzieć coś więcej o mieście, o sobie, o ludziach. Dasz się namówić na herbatę i ciastko? – zaproponował.

Dziewczyna bez wahania odpowiedziała.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł! Co ty na to, żebyś mnie odwiedził! Moja mama z pewnością się ucieszy, a ja upiekę nam jeszcze lepsze ciasto i zrobię jeszcze lepszą herbatę. Nie daj się prosić! 

Louis nie miał serca jej odmawiać, więc przystał na propozycję.

\- Skoro tak uważasz, to zgadzam się, tylko powiedz kiedy? 

\- Myślę, że czwartek wieczór powinien być w porządku, co ty na to? Około 18-tej? – zaproponowała.

\- Świetnie! W takim razie, póki co do zobaczenia rano. Wpadnę po bułki – puścił jej oczko, po czym wyszedł ze sklepu, słysząc za sobą Carę, krzyczącą „Au revoir!”. Roześmiał się pod nosem. Dziewczyna skarb! Naprawdę miło z jej strony. Chłopak cieszył się z dobrego startu, zawsze to co innego niż być samemu w nieznajomym mieście. 

Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, ogrzewając plecy Louisa, wracającego uliczką w górę. W oddali dostrzegł zbliżającą się sylwetkę. Całkiem ładną sylwetkę. Wyglądał na chłopaka, na pierwszy rzut oka. Miał długie nogi, co eksponowały jego czarne rurki, a do tego luźno założoną białą koszulkę. W miarę zmniejszającej się odległości, dostrzegł burzę brązowych loków i czarne okulary wsunięte na nos. Minął się z nim patrząc mu w oczy, lecz sam nie mając pojęcia czy w ogóle go zauważył.

-

Harry wszedł do domu, wracając z pracy. Ściągnął swoje okulary, a po jego głowie wciąż chodził obraz tajemniczego chłopaka, którego widział dosłownie kilka minut wcześniej. Do jego nozdrzy dobiegł zapach pieczonego wiśniowego ciasta. To mogło oznaczać tylko jedno.

\- Styles, to ty? – dobiegł go młody kobiecy głos z kuchni. 

\- Gabrielle?! – wykrzyknął chłopak niemal wbiegając w głąb domu. Zobaczył niewysoką brunetkę, opierającą się o jego kuchenny blat. Uśmiechała się do niego szeroko, z założonymi na piersi rękoma. 

\- Jak widać – odpowiedziała, a chłopak rzucił się przytulając mocno do siebie i okręcając się z nią dookoła własnej osi. 

\- Nie wierzę! Kiedy wróciłaś? Musisz opowiedzieć mi wszystko, z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. – Mówił słowo za słowem. Tak bardzo cieszył się z tego, że miał ją przy sobie, trzymał w objęciach. Nic a nic się nie zmieniła. Wciąż tak samo piękna, tak samo pachniała – mieszanką cynamonu i wanilii. 

\- Harry, puść mnie, proszę – roześmiała się, po czym chłopak ją puścił. – Przyjechałam dzisiaj i Anne dała mi klucze do ciebie, żebym mogła zrobić niespodziankę i jak widzę udała się.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jak! Uh, tęskniłem za tobą. Paryż bez ciebie to nie to samo. Zbyt monotonny jak na mój gust. 

\- Czyżby brakowało ci tej miłości, którą darzę wszystkich zakochanych paryżan i nie tylko? – Zapytała, dobrze znając odpowiedź.

-Mon fleur **, dobrze cię mieć z powrotem – uścisnął ją po raz kolejny. 

\- Co dziwne, ja też tęskniłam, mimo wszystko. To wszystko przez ciebie, Styles! – popchnęła go biodrem, śmiejąc się.

\- I tak mnie kochasz – odpowiedział, posyłając w powietrzu całusa. Wrócił do przedsionka, po czym zdjął buty i usiadł na kanapie w salonie, zarzucając nogi na oparcie. – Tak więc? – zapytał, odchylając głowę na poduszce i przymykając oczy. Dzisiejszy dzień naprawdę go wykończył.

\- Och, co to dużo mówić. Londyn jest o wiele bardziej ciekawszy niż to wszystko tutaj. Ludzie są uprzejmi, chętni do pomocy, a wokół nie ma miłosnej atmosferki. I całe szczęście – westchnęła pod nosem. - Coś zupełnie nowego. Miasto z historią, ale przytulne. Chyba się tam przeprowadzę…

\- Nie zostawisz mnie! – powiedział nie otwierając oczu i uśmiechając się. 

\- Ech, wiem. Ale tak czy inaczej nic nie powstrzyma mnie od częstego odwiedzania Anglii. – Gabi odwróciła się, zaglądając do piekarnika. – A co u ciebie, przystojniaku? 

\- Gaaaah! Wiesz, że nie cierpię jak tak mnie nazywasz! – jęknął, otwierając jedno oko. 

\- Przesadzasz. Jesteś ładny, wysoki, masz śliczny uśmiech. Marzenie każdej dziewczyny… Chłopaka zresztą też. A, właśnie, zapomniałabym, mamy też wino. 

\- Wieczór z ciastkiem wiśniowym, winem i długą rozmową? – zapytał.

\- Tradycja – puściła do niego oczko, lecz Harry wydawał jej się trochę jakby zamyślony, w innym świecie. – Styles? Zadałam ci pytanie i wciąż oczekuję na odpowiedź…

\- Zawsze musisz mnie przejrzeć? – zerwał się, krzyżując nogi i siadając bokiem do oparcia, w stronę kuchni. 

\- Znam cię lepiej niż ty siebie samego, więc odpowiedź na twoje pytanie brzmi: Tak, muszę. – Miała minę z serii „ wyciągnę to z ciebie, choćbym miała użyć czołgu”, więc nie było co się wymigiwać od odpowiedzi. 

\- Przed chwilą, gdy wracałem do domu zobaczyłem naprawdę ładnego gościa. Był niższy, ale zgrabny. Żebyś zobaczyła jego tyłek. Dobry Boże i wszyscy święci… - rozmarzył się, na co Gabrielle odpowiedziała mu z uśmiechem.

\- Widać, że ktoś stał w kolejce po tyłek, kiedy ty stałeś po zajebiste nogi. – Harry roześmiał się, co zaraziło niemal natychmiast Gabi. 

\- I chyba na tym kończy się cała historia.

\- Nie mów, ze nawet do niego nie zagadałeś, albo przynajmniej nie wręczyłeś karteczki z numerem telefonu… - Dziewczyna ściągnęła brwi.

\- Um… Nie? Tylko nie bij. – Wyszczerzył się. 

\- No i co ja mam z Tobą zrobić, mój drogi? Powiedz, co?

-

* - Dobry wieczór, panienko. - W czym mogę pomóc? - Ja… Mógłbym poprosić herbatę?

** mon fleur (fr.) - mój kwiatuszku


	3. Rozdział 2

Po naprawdę dobrym jak na Louisa śniadaniu, czyli niespalonymi tostami z dżemem i mocną herbatą bez cukru, chłopak zaczął pakować do swojej torby wszystkie niezbędne mu rzeczy na dzisiejsze zwiedzanie. Wyciągnął spomiędzy ubrań w walizce ostrożnie opakowaną lustrzankę, po czym odłożył na łóżko. Z przegródki wyjął jeszcze mapkę, mały przewodnik, który zakupił kilka miesięcy temu w Londynie oraz kilkadziesiąt euro z małej białej koperty i umieścił w swoim portfelu. Zapiął swoją bordową flanelową koszulę w kratę, pozostawiając wolne dwa ostatnie guziki. Wsunął do przedniej kieszeni czarnych spodni telefon i podszedł do lustra. Jedną dłonią przeczesał włosy, po czym przejechał obiema dłońmi po ogolonych policzkach. Był nerwowy i spięty. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego. Może to z podekscytowania, może nie.

Wrócił z powrotem do rzeczy, które leżały na łóżku i powkładał je do torby, którą miał zamiar wziąć ze sobą na dzisiejsze zwiedzanie. Nie martwił się resztą nie poukładanych ubrań, nie spodziewał się w końcu nikogo. Założył torbę na ramię, zgarnął klucze z etażerki na przedpokoju, po raz ostatni zerkając na swoje odbicie i wyszedł na korytarz. Zamknął drzwi i udał się w stronę najbliższej stacji metra, którego położenie uprzednio sprawdził na mapce przywiezionej z domu.

Stacja była dość zatłoczona jak na tak spokojną okolicę. Jak później się okazało, krzyżowało się tu kilka linii. Louisowi, bez zbędnych problemów z automatem - jak to zwykle bywało, udało kupić się bilet na dwa kolejne tygodnie. Później podszedł do dużej mapy, by sprawdzić jak dostanie się na Wieżę Eiffela, a przynajmniej w jej pobliże. Nie trudno było mu dotrzeć we właściwe miejsce. W przeciągu dwóch minut, na stację wjechało metro. Wcisnął się jako ostatni za grubszym mężczyzną w jeansowej kurtce, szybko przytrzymując się jednego ze słupków. Swoim wzrokiem ogarnął cały wagon. Ludzie, którzy zajmowali miejsca siedzące, czytali gazetę lub książkę i większość z nich miała słuchawki w uszach. Nikt nie gapił się bezczynnie w ciemną przestrzeń za szybą. Jednak mało kto z kimś rozmawiał. Każdy był zajęty sobą. Biznesmeni w czarnych garniturach z grubymi teczkami najczęściej stukali w ekrany swoich iPhone’ów czy iPadów.

Przystanki szybko mijały, ale Louis uważnie pilnował, by nie przeoczyć najważniejszego. Uczucie podekscytowania ogarnęło go, gdy przez chwilę mógł oglądać Paryż, kiedy metro, na chwilę przed moja stacją, wyłoniło się z podziemi. Ku jego zdziwieniu, sama stacja także znajdowała się na powierzchni. Gdy wyszedł, otoczyły go tłumy przechodniów, ale niestety nie był sam. Każdy pasażer chyba tak się czuł. Już wtedy wyciągnął cudem z pokrowca swój aparat i sfotografował dworzec wystylizowany na lata dwudzieste. Jego uwadze nie umknęli również ludzie. I ci, którzy byli sobie obcy i siedzieli na jednej ławce, jak i ci którzy byli pochłonięci rozmową, trzymając mapę w rękach i żywo gestykulując.

Przemierzając dworzec dało się usłyszeć różne języki świata, zaczynając od francuskiego i angielskiego, przez hiszpański, a kończąc na (prawdopodobnie) arabskim.

Pokonując ostatni schodek w dół, skręcił w lewo, a jego oczom ukazała się niesamowita i jedyna w swoim rodzaju La Tour Eiffel.

Zrobił niezliczoną ilość zdjęć z tamtego miejsca. Prezentowała się niczym smukła tancerka, lekko unosząca się nad ziemią, dokładnie wykonująca każdy ruch, z jak największą precyzją licząc rytm. Perfekcyjnie komponowała się z pejzażem w tle jaki jej towarzyszył. Podchodząc bliżej, coraz wyżej zadzierał głowę, by móc ją podziwiać. Nie mógł zaspokoić swoich oczu. Widział coś, co kiedyś wydawało się być nieosiągalne i odległe o setki kilometrów, a teraz bliskie na wyciągnięcie ręki, niczym widok z okna przy łóżku jak codzienna herbata.

Mimo wszystko, postanowił zostawić wjazd na sam szczyt na ostatni dzień pobytu. Tak na osłodę.

Po drugiej stronie widniało Trocadéro. Pokonał dzielącą go od niej ulicę i dotarł nad Sekwanę. Przystanął na chwilę spoglądając na ludzi. Kupcy, turyści, mieszkańcy, artyści, modele, zakochani – na takie grupy można było ich podzielić. Przysunął aparat ponownie do swojej twarzy i uchwycił kilka scen w pobliżu najbardziej znanego miejsca w Paryżu.

Jednym z wyróżniających się była dziewczyna z chłopakiem. Stali swobodnie oparci łokciami o most i przytulali się. Ich twarze dzieliły milimetry, ale oni nawet nie starali się tego zmieniać. Jakby sama ich obecność im wystarczała. Elektryzujące napięcie tworzyło pomiędzy nimi więź nie do zerwania. Magię wywoływały zetknięcia ich policzków, muśnięcia dłoni czy szturchnięcia się nosami.

Nie chcąc dłużej naruszać ich prywatności, przeszedł obok fontann po schodach w górę na sam plac. Dokładnie na wprost stała Wieża. Skąpana w południowym słońcu, mieniła się złotem. Odbijała promienie niczym lustro.

Na murku siedzieli ludzie, próbując uchwycić najlepsze portrety z wieżą w tle. Louis znalazł miejsce trochę bardziej na uboczu, gdzie usiadł spokojnie. Stamtąd uchwycił dzieci bawiące się w fontannie, obok których przechodził kilka chwil temu. Były w tym takie wolne i beztroskie.

\- Zupełnie jak moje siostry – pomyślał.

Pozwolił sobie trochę odpocząć. Przymknął oczy i skupiając się na samym uczuciu obecności tutaj.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go jeden z czarnoskórych handlarzy, próbujący wcisnąć mu na siłę tandetny breloczek z figurką wieży za kilka euro. Grzecznie mu odmówił, używając francuskiego i mężczyzna dłużej się nie narzucał. Po prostu odszedł gdzieś dalej. Spojrzał na ludzi siedzących wzdłuż murka. Większość pozowała do zdjęć, ale jego uwagę przykuł brunet z kręconymi włosami. Dosłownie kilka metrów dalej. Podparty na rękach ze wzrokiem utkwionym w wieży, a nogi swobodnie zwisały mu po drugiej stronie siedzenia. Trochę niebezpiecznie, łatwo spaść – nasunęło się Louisowi na myśl. Bez żadnej torby czy zwykłej cyfrówki. Nie wyglądał na turystę. Ostrożnie zmienił obiektyw na większy i zbliżył profil jego twarzy, ustawiając opcję serii zdjęć. Fotografował dosłownie każdy jego szczegół. Wyraźne kości policzkowe i bardzo lekki, ledwie dostrzegalny zarost, dodawał mu męskości. Loczki delikatnie opadały mu na czoło i szyję. Zaciśnięte usta delikatnie odznaczały się na jego marmurowej skórze. Nos miał lekko zadarty do góry. Rzęsy były niespotykanie długie, ale to w żadnym stopniu nie powodowało u niego dziewczęcego wyglądu. Wręcz odwrotnie, doskonale się komponowały z jego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Jedyne czego nie udało mu się wychwycić, to kolor jego tęczówek.

Było w nim coś intrygującego, tajemniczego, pociągającego. Podobał mu się, nie krył się z tym stwierdzeniem. Badał każdy fragment jego twarzy, skupiając się na perfekcyjnej fakturze jego skóry. Całkiem stracił dla niego głowę. Nie potrafił się oprzeć. Stał się, w jednym momencie, ważniejszy niż cokolwiek. Nawet sam fakt, że znajdował się w Paryżu.

Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że już go tam nie ma. Powoli opuścił ręce z aparatem w dół. Siedział niczym jak zaczarowany. Cholera, znowu. Znowu to samo. Przełączył w aparacie na podgląd i cofnął do pierwszego zdjęcia chłopaka. Każde było inne. Jedyne w swoim rodzaju. W końcu doszedł do momentu, gdzie brunet zaczął się obracać, niestety tyłem do obiektywu…

Chwila, chwila…

Ta sylwetka, te ramiona, te loczki…

Minął się z nim wczoraj na ulicy, miał czarne okulary. Po raz kolejny nie widział jego oczu.


	4. Rozdział 4

Na zegarku wybiła godzina osiemnasta, a Louis wciąż siedział w domu, dokładniej na balkonie, popijając popołudniową herbatę. Wciągnął głęboko letnie powietrze, czując słodką woń kolorowych kwiatów oraz nutkę świeżo upranych ubrań, które sąsiadka rozwieszała na balkonie piętro niżej. Po jego myślach w oddali krążył obraz młodego mężczyzny. Kilka jego fotografii suszyło się w ciemni wraz z kilkoma innymi z ostatnich dni, którymi miał zamiar przyozdobić dość nagą białą ścianę nad swoim łóżkiem. Człowiek jak każdy, może odrobinę intrygujący, no bo co jak co, ale nie spotyka się dwa razy tej samej osoby bez powodu. Jednakże Louis zwrócił również uwagę na scenerię, światło i ujęcie jego portretów – uznał je za całkiem udane i był zadowolony z siebie.

*

Dzisiejszego wieczoru pragnął zobaczyć Paryż nocą. W blasku świateł ulicznych latarni, reflektorów samochodów oraz błysków fleszy turystów. Za kierunek obrał Champs Elysees, ulicę biegnącą przez rondo de Gaulle’a. Pierwsze, co go uderzyło to mieszanka muzyki – tej dochodzącej z klubów, jedynie dudniącej basami, znanych popowych utworów z salonów samochodowych, arabskich melodii z ulicy oraz klaksonów, warczenia silników i rozmów w różnych językach. Owszem, starał się uchwycić elementy, które wyglądały inaczej niż zwykle, lecz najbardziej skupił się na sylwetkach ludzi.

Gdy wszedł do salonu pełnego rozmaitych osób jego najciekawszym obiektem stały się bawiące dzieci, siedzące za kierownicami nowych samochodów uśmiechnięte od ucha do ucha. Ich twarze były oświetlone kolorowymi lampami, które bezustannie zmieniały swoją barwę, nie pozwalając na zaplanowane ujęcia.

Innymi były młode dziewczyny, czekające na wejście do klubu, w jednej z najbardziej ekskluzywnych części Paryża. Ubrane w drogie, błyszczące, dość kuse sukienki rozmawiały żywiołowo, gestykulując, a gdy dostrzegły fotografującego je Louisa, roześmiały się perliście, zapozowały nawet przez kilka sekund i wróciły do swojego zajęcia.

Szatyn podszedł bliżej ruchliwej mimo późnej godziny ulicę, starając się uchwycić światła samochodów, rozmyte na kilku pasach na tle Łuku Triumfalnego. Udało mu się wykonać kilka oryginalnych ujęć, niczym wyjętych z widokówki.

\- C’est magiquement – odezwał się niższy głos za nim, jednakże Louis wiedział, że ktoś kieruje te słowa do niego, ponieważ nie usłyszał ani odpowiedzi, ani nikt nie stał na tyle blisko. Odwrócił się o zobaczył tego samego chłopaka, co pierwszego dnia, jak i drugiego, któremu zrobił zdjęcia.

Był od niego prawie o głowę wyższy. Miał kręcone włosy, zaczesane lekko na bok, czarną koszulkę i ciemne obcisłe jeansy; przynajmniej tyle Louis wyłapał w pierwszych dwóch sekundach.

\- Excuse moi? – Upewnił się Louis.

\- Parlez-vous français?

\- Eh, je ne parle pas bien français *– odpowiedział Louis, starając przypomnieć sobie swoje lekcje francuskiego jeszcze z liceum. – Je suis Anglais.

\- Och, przepraszam – bąknął chłopak, nieco zmieszany. – Mówiłem, że to miejsce jest magiczne. Lubię tu przychodzić, obserwować – wytłumaczył chłopak, podchodząc do Louisa.

\- Nie przeszkadza ci ten zgiełk i tłum ludzi? – zapytał zaciekawiony jego wzrokiem wbitym w daleką przestrzeń.

\- Żyję w tym mieście odkąd się urodziłem. Ciągły bieg, presja, stres to norma tutaj. Czasami chciałbym, żeby czas stanął, a ja mógłbym przejść pomiędzy nimi wszystkimi i zabrał każdemu to, co ulotne. Nie rozumiem dlaczego staliśmy się takimi zadufanymi w sobie materialistami, nie zwracającymi uwagi na piękno świata, żyjącymi w pośpiechu z ciągłymi zmianami w scenariuszu. – Nie spuszczał wzroku, wciąż miał utkwiony go w jednym miejscu. – Udało ci się uchwycić coś ciekawego? – Uśmiechnął się po chwili do Louisa, ukazując swoje białe zęby i dołeczki w obu policzkach. Chłopak nie mógł mu się oprzeć.

\- Chcesz zobaczyć? – Podał mu aparat, a szatyn wziął go od niego bez wahania i przerzucił kilka klatek w tył.

W tym czasie Louis bacznie studiował jego wygląd. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, iż chłopak miał grzesznie długie nogi, był szczupły i dość umięśniony, co dało się wywnioskować z mięśni ramion. Długa szyja, ostro zaznaczone kości policzkowe, wąskie, aczkolwiek pełne i różowe usta, lekko zadarty nos, długie rzęsy. Nie jedna dziewczyna pobiegłaby za nim, lecz również i nie jeden chłopak.

\- Są naprawdę dobre – wyrwał go z zamyślenia chłopak. – Jesteś fotografem? Studiujesz tutaj?

\- Chciałbym. Robię zdjęcia raczej amatorsko. Nie ukrywam są jednak moją pasją i słabością. Przeprowadziłem się tu na kilka miesięcy. Anglia mi się znudziła.

Wyższy chłopak roześmiał się, a Louisa przeszły ciarki. To był jeden z tych śmiechów, który sprawiał, ze i ty miałeś ochotę się śmiać razem z nim.

\- I przyjechałeś do Paryża? Naprawdę? – Louis przytaknął mu głową. – Naprawdę nie wiem co wszyscy w nim widzą.

\- Może to czego wy nie widzicie lub nie chcecie widzieć? Własne słabości, albo mówiąc, że coś jest przereklamowane nie dostrzegacie duszy i potencjału, nie doceniacie piękna otaczającego was na co dzień, bo macie to na wyciagnięcie ręki? Mówiłeś przed chwilą coś o magii, a teraz się śmiejesz. Nie bądź hipokrytą – skrytykował go Louis, jednak nie by zrobić mu na złość, ale żeby pokazać mu co sam docenia.

\- Masz rację. Jestem hipokrytą, a na dodatek pieprzonym egoistą i dupkiem. Wiem o tym, przyjaciółka powtarza mi to prawie codziennie. My-paryżanie chyba wszyscy tak mamy. Miasto zakochanych i inne wkurzające określenia zaczęły chyba nam już źle działać na głowy-

\- Przestań tak mówić, ja tego nie powiedziałem. Chciałem tylko żebyś zauważył coś innego niż zawsze. Poznaj swoje miasto od nowa, poznaj od nowa ludzi, poznaj samego siebie na nowo – uciął mu Louis. Chłopak spojrzał mu w oczy po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru. Miał wrażenie jakby coś go tknęło i zmieniło się w jego negatywnym nastawieniu.

\- Jestem Harry – przestawił się zachrypniętym głosem. – Pomożesz mi poznać siebie? – Uśmiechnął się i nagle jakaś bariera w nim pękła, a Louis poczuł jak ktoś właśnie otworzył przed nim szafę pełną sekretów, lecz każdy zakurzony, tak, że trzeba ostrożnie je zbadać jeden po drugim.

\- Louis. – Uścisnął jego dłoń, spoglądając w zielone tęczówki, w których tańczyły iskierki. Tym razem ujrzał je dokładnie i wiedział od razu, iż zakochał się w ich szmaragdzie na zawsze.

-

* Harry spytał się Louisa czy mówi po francusku, na co uzyskał odpowiedź, iż nie bardzo :)


	5. Chapter 5

Z dość głębokiego snu, gdy słońce błyszczało na niebie od dobrych sześciu godzin Louisa wyrwało głośne trąbienie samochodu dochodzące spod bloku.  
\- Ugh – jęknął głośno przekręcając się na drugi bok. Wyjął jedną ręką poduszkę spod głowy i zakrył nią sobie twarz. Niestety wypad do klubu z nieznajomym dawał mu się we znaki. Starał się mimo wszystko przysnąć i zignorować uporczywy ból głowy.  
\- Więc, Louis, co cię tu sprowadza do tego jakże nudne…ekhem – odkaszlnął, śmiejąc się. – Przez ciebie nie mogę mówić tego co myślę!  
Louis spojrzał na niego przez ramię zaprzestając na chwilę zdjęć. – Czy ja czegokolwiek ci zabroniłem?  
Harry westchnął.  
\- Wiesz o czym mówię-  
\- Wcale mnie – przerwał mu Louis.  
\- Bezczelny – skomentował Harry. Przekręcił głowę i roześmiał się. – Więc co tu robisz?  
\- Przejdziemy się? – zaproponował.  
\- Jasne – odpowiedział mu Harry. Wsadził obie dłonie w tylnie kieszenie swoich spodni. Nie patrzył dokąd idą, ani nie uważał na to co się dzieje dookoła nich, jedynie trzymał się blisko nowo poznanego chłopaka, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Louis był niższy mniej więcej o pół głowy, co bardzo go nakręcało. Wyglądał na młodszego. Hm, jeśli by na to spojrzeć, Harry wyglądał z kolei na starszego.  
\- Przyjechałem całkiem niedawno. Wiesz, mimo że jednak Paryż to dość duże miasto widzę cię nie po raz pierwszy. I nie, nie mówię ci tego by ci zaimponować, chcę tylko troszeczkę pokazać ci co tracisz, będąc takim marudą.  
Harry uderzył Louisa swoim ramieniem.  
\- Ja? Marudą? Dzięki wielkie. Naprawdę, stary, dzięki.  
Louis spojrzał na chłopaka z uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Chcesz słuchać? – zapytał. Harry skinął głową. – Jak już wiesz, moją pasją jest fotografia, szczególnie lubię fotografować ludzi. Portrety, te sprawy.  
\- Selfies też się do tego zaliczają? – Zagadnął Harry.  
\- Nie, Harry. Nie zrobię sobie z tobą selfie. To najgłupsza rzecz jaką wymyśliły nastolatki. Poza tym to ja robię zdjęcia ludziom, a nie oni mi, to nie ja mam się znajdować w obiektywie.  
Harry wyraźnie posmutniał. Wydął wargę i spojrzał na Louisa wymownie. Ten gest zdecydowanie podziałał na wyobraźnię chłopaka. W końcu miał przed sobą naprawdę gorące sto dziewięćdziesiąt centymetrów, a może i więcej, którego promienną twarz otaczała burza loków. Wtedy po raz pierwszy pomyślał o pocałunku z Harrym.  
\- Powiedziałem nie, Harry. – Louis twardo stał przy swoim.  
\- Jeszcze znajdę na to sposób – dodał cicho chłopak.  
\- Słyszałem to! – Na co Harry jedynie się roześmiał.  
\- Miałeś.  
\- Dobra, dobra. Nie zmieniaj tematu. Kim jesteś? – Louis zadał mu to samo pytanie.  
\- Mam 20 lat. Tak, wiem, wyglądam na więcej. Laski to uwielbiają, ale tak między nami to ja ich wcale, jestem gejem. – Szepnął Louisowi do ucha, który aż podskoczył. Bo nie codziennie słyszy się od być może jednego z najpiękniejszych francuzów, że nie kręcą go kobiety, a mężczyźni. – Nie przestraszyłem cię chyba tym, co? – upewnił się Harry, ale Louis pokręcił głową, aż mu grzywka wpadła do oczu i musiał ją odgarnąć zanim spojrzał na chłopaka. – Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka ma na imię Gabi, znaczy się Gabrielle. Proszę, nie mów jej, że tak na nią mówię. – Obaj zachichotali. Louis z Harry’ego, a Harry ze śmiechu Louisa, który uznał za uroczy, lecz nie powiedział mu o tym. To była jego słodka tajemnica, może nawet za słodka. – Studiuję, erm, architekturę, wiem jak to głupio brzmi, ale serio to mnie kręci. Nawet bardziej niż laski!  
\- Harry, dlaczego wszystko uznajesz za głupie, albo zawsze uprzedzasz swoim komentarzem to, co o sobie mówisz? Chyba się siebie nie wstydzisz, skoro przed chwilą otwarcie wyznałeś mi, ze jesteś gejem? Głowa do góry – Louis uniósł palcem jego brodę. Spojrzał mu w oczy. Harry przysunął się o krok. Czuli swoje gorące oddechy na ustach, lecz oboje wiedzieli, że to nie miejsce, nie pora.  
\- Louis, nie chciałbyś pójść do klubu? W dole ulicy na rogu, naprawdę dobra muzyka, fajne towarzystwo – uśmiechnął się młodszy.  
\- Z przyjemnością, Harry – odpowiedział i dał się pociągnąć za rękę, wsuwając dłoń w jego. Kolejny pierwszy raz. Zaufał mu, mimo że wymienił z nim kilka zdań.  
Weszli do zatłoczonego, małego klubu, lecz od drzwi przywitała ich dobra muzyka. Sex On Fire, Kings of Leon, to było to. Rytm od razu wbił się w ciało Louisa, a przyjemny dotyk ciepłej skóry Harry’ego wywoływał przyjemne mrowienie. Szatyn oddał swój aparat do szatni, by mu nie przeszkadzał.  
\- Napijesz się czegoś? – Pochylił się Harry ku niemu.  
\- Co powiesz na shoty?  
\- Jestem za – uśmiechnął się i wskazał Louisowi małą kanapę w rogu. Nie minęło pięć minut, a chłopak był już z powrotem, kołysząc biodrami na boki, a Louis nie wiedział, czy robi to specjalnie, czy też zazwyczaj tak chodzi, co byłoby raczej dziwne. Przecisnął się obok stolika i zajął miejsce obok chłopaka.  
\- Pijemy za coś szczególnego? – Zwrócił się do Louisa.  
\- Nie mam szczególnych marzeń – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- No to… Może za twój pobyt? – zasugerował Harry, przechylając lekko głowę.   
\- Niech będzie.  
Louis sięgnął po jeden z kieliszków, stuknęli się z chłopakiem i przechylili za jednym razem, wlewając całą ich zawartość do gardeł. Palące uczucie było bardziej niż przyjemne. Szybko sięgnęli po następnego, jednak tym razem nie oderwali od siebie oczu.  
\- Zatańczmy. – Harry bardziej oznajmił, niż zapytał. Louis jednak nie podążył za nim, lecz siedział obserwując jego ruchy. – Proooszę – zmarszczył twarz. - Mogę ci nawet obiecać, że będę trzymał ręce przy sobie, jeśli o to ci chodzi! – Po czym uniósł obie dłonie, na gest poddania się.  
Louis naprawdę nie mógł mu się dłużej opierać. Odepchnął się rękoma z kanapy i udał w stronę parkietu. – Nie musisz – rzucił, mając cichą nadzieję, że Harry jednak tego nie usłyszał. W końcu nie chciał wyjść na dupka.  
W głośnikach rozbrzmiały pierwsze melodie Do I Wanna Know i Louis wiedział, że jest dosłownie skończony. Ale z drugiej strony nie miał nic do stracenia. Przestał się przejmować w jednej chwili. Harry dołączył do niego entuzjastycznie.  
\- Uwielbiam Arctic Monkeys – pochylił się, szepcząc mu niskim głosem do ucha. Chłopak stanął za nim, więc Louis dał się ponieść fali muzyki. Nawet nie skontrolował faktu, iż wił się przed Harrym jakby chciał mu zaimponować, a to dotarło do niego po dłuższym czasie i było już za późno na jakikolwiek ruch, ponieważ chłopak zbliżył się i Louis poczuł dłonie wślizgujące się na jego biodra. Ramionami oparł się o Harry’ego, wciąż pilnując, by ich biodra się nie otarły, ale sam wiedział, że prędzej czy później tak się stanie. I nie musiał czekać długo. Harry wykorzystał moment przywierając do jego pleców, a swoją głowę układając obok Louisa. Szyję chłopaka otulił ciepły podmuch powietrza, a chwilę później gorące usta wypalały odciski na jego skórze.  
\- Harry – jęknął Louis. Chłopak nie zaprzestawał swojej czynności, jedynie kontynuował lekkie pocałunki. – Harry, proszę.  
\- Myślałem, że tego chcesz – odpowiedział Harry, przybierając poważną minę, znów zamykając się przed Louisem.  
\- Chcę, Boże, chcę, ale nie w ten sposób-  
\- Nie rozumiem – westchnął brunet z rezygnacją w głosie.  
\- Nie dam ci się, ot tak. Podobasz mi się, nie będę kłamał ci w oczy. Ale przypomnij sobie, co ci powiedziałem, gdy się spotkaliśmy. Zatrzymaj się, uchwyć to, co najważniejsze w danej chwili, albo szybko to stracisz.  
Harry przechylił głowę na bok.  
\- Okej, ale uwodzić cię mogę? – zapytał z nutką niepewności.  
\- Może zacznijmy od flirtowania, ale nazywaj to jak chcesz. Pamiętaj granicy nie ma, sam będziesz wiedział co jest odpowiednie i kiedy, zaufaj mi. – Louis uśmiechnął się i ucałował policzek Harry’ego.  
Wspólna noc minęła im na tańczeniu i rozmowach. Co jakiś czas robili przerwę na drinka lub dwa. Zachowywali się niczym dwaj najlepsi kumple, może poza tym co działo się na parkiecie, bo to akurat można było zaliczyć do tych bardziej nieodpowiednich rzeczy. Mniej więcej po czwartej nad ranem, gdy słońce zaczynało rozświetlać wschodnią część Paryża Louis i Harry wyszli pijani, lecz utrzymując się na nogach o własnych siłach, śmiali się cała drogę powrotną. O dziwo bez problemów dotarli do swojej dzielnicy, nie myląc przystanków, ani wyjść. Louis pożegnał się z Harrym przed wejściem do klatki swojej kamienicy, powstrzymując Harry’ego przed wejściem słodkim pocałunkiem w policzek, a bardziej kącik ust, przez co chłopak złapał go za nadgarstek, chcąc przyciągnąć go do prawdziwego, lecz po chwili się powstrzymał, gdy coś z trzeźwiejącej części umysł podpowiedziało mu, iż taką chwilę należałoby się dobrze zapamiętać, nie jako pijacki wybryk. Oboje opadli na swoje własne łóżka, w swoich własnych pokojach, myślami krążąc wokół tego co miało miejsce minionej nocy i zasnęli.  
Po kilku minutach niechętnie, jakimś cudem zwlókł się z łóżka. Czuł się jakby każda część jego ciała była z waty. Kończyny wcale nie chciał ze nim współpracować, a raczej z jego mózgiem, który wydawał im polecenia. Biorąc głęboki wdech, uniósł do ręce góry i napiął wszystkie mięśnie. Kości wydały charakterystyczne trzaśnięcia w kilku miejscach, a sam powrócił do normalnej pozycji i na wpół przytomny, skacowany nadmiarem emocji po zeszłej nocy, udał się do łazienki. Oparł swoje dłonie na blacie, pochylając się nad umywalką. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na swoją twarz w lustrze. Nie wyglądał zachęcająco. Sińce pod oczami czy sama bladość skóry, z pewnością wzbudziłaby niemałe podejrzenia każdego. Odkręcił kurek w kranie zimną wodą i zbliżył twarz do strumienia. Zanurzył w nim swoje dłonie i po chwili chłód zetknął się z jego rozpalonymi policzkami. Poczuł w końcu niesamowitą ulgę i wzdłuż linii kręgosłupa przeszedł go przyjemny dreszcz. Powtórzył czynność kilka razy, aby odprężyć się i odetchnąć od zmęczenia. Po omacku z zamkniętymi oczami, zatrzymał dopływ wody i sięgnął po ręcznik. Rozwinął go i prostując się, przyłożył do twarzy. Trzymał go tak przez kilka dobrych sekund, pozwalając wsiąknąć kroplom wody w materiał. Chwilę później zsunął go w dół, wycierając wilgotne jeszcze miejsca.  
Wyszedł z pomieszczenia, zarzucając sobie zwinięty ręcznik na szyję. Podszedł do fotela, gdzie wczoraj ściągnął z siebie jakimś cudem swoje ubrania i wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni telefon. Przycisnął środkowy guzik swojego telefonu, spoglądając na górną część jego ekranu. Pierwsza po południu. Pobudka o wcześniejszej godzinie w ogóle nie wchodziła w rachubę. Był za bardzo otumaniony tym, co miało miejsce zeszłej nocy. A raczej osobą, którą spotkał, cholernie pewnym siebie flirciarzem.  
Przed oczami mignęło mu coś białego. Zwinięta karteczka leżała na podłodze wprost pod jego nogami. Szybko się po nią schylił i rozwinąłem.  
„3787 678 233 - Harry x”  
Co. Do. Cholery… A, no tak.  
Spojrzał przed siebie, po czym znów wrócił do tego, co trzymał w dłoniach. To działo się naprawdę. Przed nim widniał numer Harry’ego, a on stał otumaniony tym wszystkim.  
Nie wiedział czy powinien do niego napisać? W końcu sam mu zostawił numer, więc chyba tego się spodziewał.  
Dziękuję za wspaniałą noc.  
L.  
Rzucił telefon z powrotem na łóżko i z uśmiechem na twarzy zrobił herbatę. Wrócił do pokoju, siadając po turecku na niepościelonym jeszcze łóżku. Złapał telefon do ręki i odblokował ekran. Po środku widniała nowa wiadomość „Od: Harry”. Upił łyk swojego gorącego napoju. Po moich ustach rozszedł się przyjemny smak mocnej, angielskiej herbaty, taką jak lubił najbardziej. Gdy tylko odsunął kubek od siebie, zajął się czytaniem.  
Widzę, że znalazłeś niespodziankę. To ja dziękuję.  
Masz dzisiaj trochę wolnego czasu, czy może masz już coś w planach? H x  
Louis zdawał się być lekko zaskoczony obrotem spraw, ale z drugiej strony spodziewał się tego po wczorajszej/dzisiejszej nocy.  
Całkiem miłą niespodziankę, już myślałem, że będę musiał czekać do kolejnego przypadkowego spotkania.  
I tak, mam, dlaczego pytasz?  
Odpisał i odłożył pusty kubek na szafkę przy łóżku. Wstał i wyciągnąłem z walizki czyste ubrania. Był na tyle leniwy, że nie chciało mu się wyciągnąć stamtąd ubrań. Nawet nie zdążył zapiąć swoich spodni, a po pomieszczeniu rozległ się dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości.  
Zapomniałeś, że wiem gdzie mieszkasz.  
Masz ochotę na mały spacer? Obiecuję naprawdę ładne widoki.  
Tego Louis raczej się nie spodziewał. Wiadomość od razu poprawiła mu humor, a zmęczenie jakby zeszło zupełnie na drugi plan.  
Myślałem, że byłeś zbyt pijany by pamiętać…  
No nie wiem, nie wiem. To trochę mało.  
Skoro Harry chciał z nim flirtować, proszę bardzo. Louis z chęcią się zabawi.  
Może myślałeś, że nie pamiętam całej nocy? Twojego głosu, twojego gorącego ciała, twojego słodkiego oddechu, twoich drżących ust, twojego pocałunku na moim policzku?  
Zapewniam Cię, że nie zapomnisz tego.  
Uh, wow. To szło naprawdę daleko. Louis nie sądził, iż Harry jest tak bezpośredni i szczegółowy. Z każdym słowem jego twarz robiła się coraz bardziej czerwona, a ciało coraz cieplejsze. Dłonie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, gdy kończył czytać. Telefon wypadł my z rąk na łóżko, a wzrok wciąż miał utkwiony w czarnych literach. Nie miał pojęcia co mógłby odpisać, co byłoby z jego strony odpowiednią reakcją.  
Oczywiście, że pamiętam jak bardzo chciałeś się do mnie dobrać.  
Louis nie należał do łatwych facetów, więc nie chciał mu się dać od razu.  
Przyjdę znowu dobrać się do Ciebie o 17. x  
Louis wybuchł śmiechem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komentujcie tu lub na tumblr! :) /ohhmyharreh/


End file.
